The Last Night Sonata
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Sharon's past left her to hate red-eyed people. What will happen when she met Xerxes Break? What will it lead to? The Night Sonata is about to be played.


**MINAA-SAAAN, I'M BHACK! *Kicked* Ehem, well I decided to make a oneshot as the payment for my long-unfinished stories so, ummm, don't worry! I'll try to make the others and updateas soon as I can and update it! So readers out there, please have the tendency to wait! *Bows down***

**Please enjoy my second Pandora Hearts oneshot and I'll think about other pairings, well, here goes!**

**BTW, Break, Gil, and Alice is a little OOC here... **

**And please no flaming. I need comments, but not flames. ^^**

* * *

_**The Last Night Sonata**_

* * *

_My name is Sharon Reinsworth_

_And I hate red eyed people_

_My father was killed in war by a red-eyed soldier_

_I witness it myself_

_My name is Sharon Reinsworth_

_I hate red-eyed people_

* * *

In a warm spring morning at the beginning of year ****, students were seen chattering and laughing around the school. After the Cold War 13 years ago, the country was in peace.

A girl could be seen in the park, scribbling notes. Her dark ginger hair was tied in a ponytail and her pink rosy eyes were darted at the paper.

"Sharon –chan, ohaiyo!"

She gasped and turned around to see a short, blond haired boy. His emerald eyes looked playfully at her. Behind him, a raven-haired man with golden eyes and a brown-haired girl with violet eyes were smiling at her.

"Oz-kun, Gilbert, Alice-chan!" Sharon said as she quickly frushed her note sheets and tidy it.

"So, are you still making songs? Geez, I'm impressed, I can't make a single good song!" Oz laughed.

Oz, Alice, Gilbert, and Sharon are best friends. Alice and Gilbert were currently 17 (Although Alice was short), while Oz and Sharon were actually 24. They were still 17 since they got an accident and were in coma for 7 years. But they always respected each other. They always go together anywhere.

"How is your mother?" asked Gilbert, changing the topic suddenly. Oz pouted.

"Mom is okay. She is getting better." Sharon smiled. Since her father's death, her rich family is not really that happy. Her mom often gets sick. Sharon also did not get enough love from people in her house.

"Oh, Seaweed, somehow you're getting all kind…. Do you… love her~?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Gah! Cut it out, Stupid rabbit!" Gil said. They went in a fight a moment later.

"So it's a new school year, huh? Just imagine more homework, more tests…. Thinking about it makes me sick…" oz groaned. Sharon giggled.

"You can ask me anytime Oz-kun…. Why so stressed?"

They talked for a long moment. Before they realized it, the school bell rang. They hurried inside.

* * *

"Good morning everyone. My name is Liam Lunnetes and I will be teaching you this year." Said Liam-sensei in front of class 12-A, Sharon's class.

"As you all know, you were all from last year's year 11. But then, we just received a new transfer student. please come inside." Liam-sensei said.

A young man stepped in. His silver hair covered his right eye. He stood in front of the class.

"My name is Xerxes Break... Pleased to meet you..." He said softly. Sharon gasped.

His visible eye is crimson.

Crimson... As blood...

"Now Xerxes, you may sit beside Sharon." Liam said before Sharon said rather loudly,

"I... I objected, Sensei!"

Everyone in the class looked at her. Her face was beet red, but her face looks somewhat irritated.

"A... Ada-san sit here!" She said again.

"Really? How do you know? Ada-san is not here..." Liam said. Ada Vessalius was sick and Oz has told Liam-sensei about his sister.

"She... She said she w-wanted to sit... beside me..." Sharon stuttered. Liam smiled.

"Oh, quite friends, do you... Fine then... Xerxes, you may sit beside Gilbert."

Sharon sighed in relief.

* * *

As the recess bell rings, students flooded out from each classes. Sharon walked down the hallway, as some boys including Gilbert crowd around the new student for a talk.

"What is it, Sharon?"

Sharon gasped and turned around as she saw Oz ran after her. She turned around and giggled nervously.

"W-well, Ada wanted to sit beside me so-"

"Sharon, please don't lie..." Oz smiled. Sharon looked down. It is true she was lying, and she knew in front of Oz, you can't lie. He'll know.

"Sharon-chan, please tell me, what is your problem? When he went in, you have a dreadful expression on your face, as if you've just seen a ghost!" Oz said seriously. Sharon looked down.

"I... Hate... Red-eyed people, Oz..." She said.

"What?" Oz asked again, making sure he heard the right words.

"I hate red-eyed people, Oz." She repeated in a more serious tone.

"And I mean it."

Oz looked at her, dumbfounded.

"That's a very strange thing to hate... May I ask why?" Oz asked again. His curiosity kicked in.

Sharon took a deep breath before she answered,

"You know my father was killed in the Cold War, right?" She asked. Oz nodded. Talking about Cold War makes him remember about his passed mother.

"He... He was killed by a red-eyed soldier..." She answered. Oz gasped.

"How do you know?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"I was there myself." she said.

"I... saw it myself when he shot dad!" She said louder, voice wavering.

"And I vowed to avenge him when I meet him again..." Sharon said. Oz went silent.

"What a terrible past..." Oz muttered as he brushed his bangs up with his hand.

"I thought he was killed at least in the battlefield." he continued. He smiled softly.

"Well, not all of them is that soldier right? Why would you have to hate them?" He said as he grasped her hand.

"O-Oz-kun!" Sharon gasped.

"Come on! Let's meet him! he's not dangerous!" Oz laughed.

"Oz-kun!"

* * *

As they arrived in class, Gilbert greeted them.

"You guys should check on him... He's not that bad." He smiled. Oz nodded.

"Thanks Gil!"

Oz dragged the ginger-haired girl to the new transfer student. Although she protested, Oz kept drag her to him.

"Hello, Xerxes-kun! This is my friend Sharon!" Oz said cheerfully said, as Sharon blushed madly behind him in anger and embarrasment.

The white-haired boy looked up and smiled. His bangs covered his right eye fully.

"Pleased to meet you, Sharon." He said as he held out his hand. Sharon looked away.

"I'm sorry, but... err... She got problems with err..." Oz stuttered, trying to not hurt the wine-eyed boy.

"Is it my Red eyed that troubles her?"

Oz gasped. Xerxes smiled.

"Don't worry, I've get used to it..." He answered, still smiling.

Sharon turned to him slowly. She turned back again when he fixed his gaze to her.

"I... I got to take my things... Later!" She said as she dashed out.

Oz, Xerxes, and Gilbert only watched as she put her things in her pink bag and hurried out. Oz sighed and took a seat beside Xerxes.

"Sorry about her... She got a bad past with red-eyed people...Xerxes-kun..." He said. Gilbert took a seat beside Oz.

"It's okay, I actually also hate my red eye." Xerxes smiled.

"But please call me Break..."

Oz actually wonders why he wanted to be called 'break'. What makes him wonder more is why he uses the name Xerxes Break.

"Okay, Break... You also hate your eye colour? Why?" Gil asked.

"You know before Cold War, people hates red-eyed people right? Well... You know what I mean..." Break said sadly.

"I see..." Oz said sadly.

Gilbert felt uneasy with the cold situation. He gulped and said,

"W-Well, it's really evening and... I guess... We should buy ice cream together! I-It's hot too!"

"Great idea, Gil!" Oz said as he stood up. Break took his bag.

"Let's go, Break!" Oz said as he tugged Break's arm playfully.

Break only smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Okay class! I will be teaching you music this year. My name is Emily." Siad Emly-sensei.

"First, I need to know what kind of instrument you're playing." She said.

"Please raise your hand for piano."

Oz, Ada, and Elliot Nightrayraised their hand.

"Please raise your hand for flute."

Echo Nightray and Reo raised their hand.

"Please raise your hand for drum."

Jack Vessalius, Oz's cousin raised his hand. Alice also wanted to raise her hand, but seeing Sharon's eyes, she shuddered and did nothing.

"Please raise your hand for guitar."

Vincent and Gilbert raised their hands.

after a lot data of musical instrument, Elimy-sensei said,

"And last, please raise your hand for violin."

Sharon and Alice (who was forced to) raised their hands. Sharon indeed love violin since she was little. It reminds her of her deceased father.

"So, Sharon Reinsworth, Alice Baskerville, and Xerxes Break is violin." Emily said as she wrote the names on her data list. Sharon gasped. Xerxes Break?

She turned to see the boy lowered his hand. She was furious. What did he want?

"And now let's start our class, shall we?"

* * *

Break was walking down the hallways. His violin case hung behind his back. He kept walking whe he heard someone shouting behind him.

"XERXES BREAK!"

"Wha-"

As Break turned around, he felt someone slap him with something hard. He staggered back.

"Why do you join violin? Are you mocking me?"

He looked straight to see Sharon holding her harisen in her right hand. Break was unsure if it was that hurt when used.

"Miss, I have no intention of mocking you."

"So then don't join!" Sharon hissed. Break uttered a soft laugh before steadied himself.

"Ojou-sama, violin is my life. I can't play any other music beside it." He chuckled, rubbing his right cheek.

"Liar! And since when you called me Ojou-sama?" Sharon asked as she whacked him again. At least the hallway is empty.

"Since now~" Break laughed.

"I thought you are a shy student! why you-" Sharon was stopped as he held her right hand.

"Well, being a very shy student is not good, Ojou-sama." He smiled.

"What do you want? You-you want to hit me?" Sharon asked, as she tried to break free. Her harisen fell to the floor.

"It's unbecoming of a man to hurt woman, Ojou-sama."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Break sighed and let her go. Sharon looked at him angrily.

"I have to go home and prepare myself dinner. It's sure nice talking to you." Break smiled as he made his way out.

"Wait! I'm not done with you!" Sharon shouted, but he had left.

* * *

It's music again the other day.

Sharon tried to play the song in front of her, Bluegrass. So did Alice. But how hard Sharon tried, she could not play it in the right tune. Alice wanted to scream and throw her violin and smash it to pieces, but then, she will face the wrath of Sharon's harisen.

"This song is so hard... I can't keep up with the fast tune..." Sharon sighed. Alice huffed.

Her eyes fixed at Break, who just stared at his paper. Sharon smiled sadistically.

"Hey, can you play violin? It seems you only wanted to brag..." Sharon teased. The silver-haired man said nothing.

After Sharon and Alice at least gave up, Alice saw the other member steadied his violin. He paused for a while. Alice tugged at Sharon.

"Sharon nee-chan, look."

Sharon looked at the boy, who took a deep breath and started playing. She gasped she heard the exact tune needed to be played, and no mistakes.

"Whoa. That Clown is cool too..." Alice whispered.

After he was done, he looked at Alice.

"Nee, Alice-kun, you want me to teach you?"

"N-No, I can do it myself!" Alice said, trying to look tough. Break smiled and went to the frustrated girl, fiddling with her violin.

"You hold the violin-bow too stiff." Break said as held Alice's right hand and played it softly.

"See, no need to be that awkward."

"Get off Clown!"

"How rude, and don't play it that fast yet, you will make too many mistakes."

"I know! Get away!"

Sharon watched as Alice tried to play it like Break instructed, and he will always correct her if she did something wrong.

"HAHA! I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE CLOWN!" Alice laughed and did her 'victory pose' after thirty minutes of practicing.

"Yes, yes, I could say that was very good, Alice-kun." Break smiled.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, and as a leader, I also admit defeat, so," She held out her hand.

"Thanks for teaching me, Clown!"

Break smiled and shook her hand.

Alice packed her violin.

"Wait until Alyss see this!" She said menacingly. She knew her smaller twin always want to play violin.

After Alice left, Break packed his violin when he felt someone stared at him. He turned to see Sharon stared at him.

"What's wrong, Ojou-sama? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I wonder how could you play that song so easily." She said.

"You have to understand the song first." He replied as he zipped the case.

"Is there something else?"

Break paused.

"Feel the song, don't just play it without emotion." Break said as he hung the violin case behind his back.

"Is there more?" Sharon asked.

"Such a persistent child, aren't you?" He asked.

"Answer me."

"There is no more, Ojou-sama." he smiled.

"You're lying."

"Well, why don't you try to figure it out, Ojou-sama?"

Sharon paused.

"I will go home first. Bye." he waved as he went out, leaving Sharon behind.

Sharon sighed and sit down. She smiled.

"I think I started to like him."

* * *

Sharon walked down the hallway. There's no music today, so she didn't bring her violin.

She intended to go to cafeteria where her friends are waiting. When she was halfway, she heard noises in the boy's bathroom.

"What do you want, sewer rat?"

Hearing it's Break's voice, she tried to hear the conversation through the wall.

"Aah, it's not the best way to call your partner, right, Mad Hatter?"

Isn't that Vincent's voice?

"I never thought I see you here again." Break hissed.

"Me too." Vincent laughed.

"What do you want?" Break asked.

"Only to warn you." Vincent yawned.

"Warn? What do you want? There is no way I'm going back there." Break said.

"No, they let you go." Vincent say.

Sharon wondered what the hell happened.

Suddenly she heard a loud 'thud' and a groan.

"You will pay.. for making my brother lose his memory!" Vincent said angrily.

"It's not my fault! You're the ones who make him like that!" Break shouted.

"Shut up!" Vincent shouted back as Break hissed.

Sharon was frightened but she kept silent.

She heard something slumped.

"I will leave you for now. But remember, I will avenge him." Vincent said coldly.

Sharon hid in girl's toilet (which was thankfully beside the boy's toilet) and saw Vincent walked out with a pair of bleeding scissors in his hand.

Sharon calmed herself and walked out as she saw Break wrapped his upper left arm with tissue. Blood soaked his white sleeves.

"Break! Are you okay?" Sharon asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, I think I hit the rusted nail in the bathroom... I have to inform the Headmaster to fix it..." He said.

_'Liar.'_ Sharon thought.

"And since when you cared about me, Ojou-sama?" He asked, panting as Sharon wiped his blood and pulled her handkerchief from her pocket.

"Since now." Sharon answered, tiying her handkerchief around the wound.

She pat the boy and pulled his arm.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. The others are waiting!" She smiled.

They went to the cafeteria. Oz, Gil, and Alice were waiting. Jack and Glen waited there too.

"Ohaiyo Sharon, Break!" Oz said.

"Ohaiyo." They replied.

"Dude, what happened to your arm?" Jack asked as he stared at Break's wound.

"He bumped a nail." Sharon said.

"Is it hurt?" Jack poked the wound. Break frowned.

"What a stupid question, Jack." Glen said. Jack laughed.

"I like your comment!" He laughed.

As they went far, Oz said to the remaining four,

"I wonder how my hyperactive cousin and a very quiet person get along so well..."

"We heard that!" Both of the mentioned people shouted. Oz blushed.

"Maybe they have known each other for a long time..." Gil said.

"Or maybe they've helped each other in the past?" Break said.

"Oh, maybe they met in a certain place." Sharon suggested.

"Maybe they're- MEAT!"

All of them turned to see Alice's steak was placed in front of her. She squealed and ate it.

Gilbert blushed.

"Aww, look at that, he blushed!" Oz laughed.

"I-I'm not!" Gil said, blushing more.

The rest laughed. (except Alice, who was busy with her meat.)

"By the way, I see you two getting together well~." Oz said to Sharon. Sharon blushed, remembering whatshe said to Oz days ago.

"They bothwil make an excellent patner~~~" Alice said, muffling.

"Alice-san!" Sharon blushed. Break laughed.

They spent the rest of the recess talking.

* * *

Sharon locked her locker. It's been three months. She had been so close with Break since then. Now the group have five people. She learnt that Break is not that bad, though. Although sometimes he will tease people, he has been verk kind to Sharon. There is no music today. Sharon decided to go home.

"Hey."

Sharon turned to see Break.

"Oh hi!" Sharon smiled. She have been close to Break these days.

"Do you want to go to the park this evening? I got something to show you." He smiled.

"Okay! Good thing there's no lessons today." She smiled.

"Let's see... How about 4 o'clock?"

"Sounds fun."

* * *

Sharon used her sweater. It was near winter, so she have to make sure she kept healthy. She took her violin and sheets.

"Mom, I'm going out!" She said.

"Be careful, Dear." Shelly Reinsworth said.

Sharon closed the door and went down the street. Not longer than 10 minutes, she reached the park. There, she could see Break sitting, reading some music sheets.

"Break!" She called. Break looked at the running figure.

"Hi Sharon! Glad you've come." He smiled.

Sharon sit next to him.

"So what do have here?" Sharon asked.

"I want to show you this." Break said as he took 3 music sheets and gave it to Sharon. Sharon read it, and she could imagine the song.

"Whoa. You make this yourself?" Sharon asked as she looked at each of the sheet.

"Yes. But I've got some problem. I can't seem to find the right lyrics..." He said.

"What's the title?" Sharon asked as she look around for the title.

"Night Sonata." Break answered.

"What a nice name!" She said.

"Yes, but check this." He said as he point at the last page.

"I'm not done yet. I wonder if you could help me?" He asked.

"Well, I'll try. I think it should be like..."

They discussed until late evening.

"I can't seem to find it..." Sharon sighed.

"Somehow I say it's a sad song..." Break said, thinking.

"Nonsense! It was classic. You can change the genres." Sharon said as she packed up.

"Yeah..." Break said.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Sharon said as she went home.

Break smiled and waved. But then he went back to his thought.

Somehow... It was a very sad song.

As he packed up and went home, he didn't notice.

Someone else was there.

"Is that person precious for you? I know her, and I'll make you suffer from her!"

* * *

It was near the final exams.

Sharon studied hard. So did the others. Gilbert taught Alice and Oz taught Jack, So she studied herself in the library.

After that day, she and Break usually meet up to discuss the song. They've find the correct ending song, but they don't seem to find the correct lyrics.

"Hey, Sharon."

She turned to see Break. She smiled.

"What brings you here?' She asked.

"Well, I've got this letter from Cambridge Institute." He said. Sharon gasped.

"Cambridge? No way!" She laughed. Break pulled a letter from his bag.

"It says I'm invited to Town Hall at 25 December to play my violin song in Christmas. They wanted to hear it."

"Really? That's great!" Sharon said.

"Yeah, but... I have one wish..." he said.

"What is that?" Sharon blinked.

"Will you, Gilbert, Oz, and Alice come then?" He asked, rather shyly.

"Of course! We're friends, right?'' She smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

They laughed. They did not notice 'he' hears all of them.

"Oh really... I'll show you that you won't have any friends, Xerxes!"

* * *

Sharon shivered. It was winter now, and Vincent called her to the park, at night. She wonder what he would tell her. She said it's important.

"Hello, Sharon, Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sharon turned to see Vincent smiling eerily at her.

"What do you want, Vincent?" Sharon asked.

"I'm here to warn you about Xerxes Break."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"I was his partner at cold war." He said.

"What? How could that be?" She gasped.

"In cold war, some young kids are joined in a special squad called the Red-eyed Ghosts. Both me and Xerxes joined it when we were 12. My codename is Dormouse, his is Mad Hatter."

"We were a pretty good teammate, until one day, he disobey orders and shot an innocent civilian. And that is your father."

Sharon gasped.

"No... It's not true..."

"I won't lie. And how could it be lie? I'm there."

"Yeah..." Sharon said, tears brimmed and fall.

"I see a person with a red eye... It must be him!" Sharon shouted.

"Keep away from him. He went near you only to take advantage of you." Vincent sneered.

"Thank you Vincent... Now I can see his real face under his mask... A MURDERER!"

Vincent left chuckling. Now he had gain the upper part.

Checkmate.

* * *

Sharon opened her locker and took out the books. It was the net morning. She swore that murdered will pay.

"Ohaiyo, Ojou-sama!" Break greeted.

"I heard that there's a cake shop down here. Maybe when we're going home we could-"

He stopped as she slammed the locker door.

"Ojou-sama?" He asked.

"This afternoon, meet me at the park." She said before leaving.

* * *

"Ojou-sama, what's wrong?"

Break followed the girl to the park.

"Is... Is there something wrong?"

He stopped as Sharon halted and punched him across the face. He gasped and staggered back.

"O-Ojou-sama?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"You... You killed dad!" She shouted.

"So... So you're that girl..." He gasped.

"Yes, the daughter of the innocent man you've killed!"

Break stood up.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"No need to tell you. He told me what I need to know."

_'Sewer rat...'_ He thought.

"Listen, it's not true. I did not kill your father, it's-"

"Lies!" She screamed.

"I did not-"

"LIES LIES LIES!" She screamed as she tackled him.

He gasped as she hit him more.

"Sharon, it's not-"

"SHUT UP!"

She kicked him, punched him, do anything to avenge, to let all her emotions go.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted as she gave a last hard blow to him. He fell down to the cold snow.

"Hate, huh?"

She gasped as he stood up. He looked down.

"In my life, I was always been hated..." He whispered. Sharon panted.

"If it can make you feel better..." He looked up, smling sadly.

"Hate me, Sharon."

Sharon gasped. He dusted himself.

"Hate me."

And he left.

* * *

Since then, they didn't speak to each other. When Sharon saw Break, she looked away.

Just like the first days.

She saw him sitting alone. He never play his violin again.

Every day they supposed to meet at the park, they won't meet. Sharon went there sometimes, but he was never there.

A guilt feeling welled inside her. She actually can't believe what Vincent said. She wanted to apologize, but something did not let her to, and she doesn't know what is it.

Final exam is finished.

Break packed his things and went out. Today is 24 December. Maybe he don't need to play the song.

He walked slowly to his apartment. It was not fancy, but that will do.

He just can't believe Vincent said that. He can't believe his former partner said it.

He sighed, and looked at the music sheets.

This song...

He took his pencil and scribbled down some words.

Yes, he was right.

It was a sad song.

A heartbroken song.

* * *

"Sharon?"

It was 25 December. Sharon locked herself in her room.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Open the door sweetheart."

Slowly, Sharon opened the door.

Shelly went in. She sat beside Sharon.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Sharon sobbed and buried her face into her mom's stomach.

"It's..."

Sharon told the whole story to her mom, about what Vincent told her, and her actions to Xerxes.

"Sharon, do you believe it?" Shelly asked. Sharon shooked her head.

"I... I don't... I was too emotional.. And... And I beat him..."

"Why don't you apologize?"

Sharon kept quiet.

"May I see his photo?"

Sharon nodded and gave her a photo which they took in the photobox four months ago.

Shelly gasped.

"Sharon, he's..."

"It's true he is the killer?" Sharon asked.

"No, He's..."

* * *

"Great show!" Said the MC as the audience applauded. Sharon, Alice, and Gilbert were there.

"Geez, when is the Clown's turn?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but let's wait."

"And now, for the final contestant, Xerxes Break!"

Everyone applauded.

Break stepped out. He gripped on his violin. The MC, gave him te mike. He smiled and retrieve it.

"Good evening... My name is Xerxes Break..." He paused.

"I will play this song to... My friend Sharon Reinsworth... Wether she is here or not... The song... 'Night Sonata'."

* * *

"Sharon, he is not your father's killer... It's..."

_"Go! Don't left a single survivor!"_

_hundreds of kids run past the woods._

_"Hatter, Dormouse, go to Area 5!" A voice could be heard in an earphone._

_"Got it!" Said a young boy. His red eyes searched around._

_"Isn't this fun, Kevin?" Asked the boy beside him._

_"Oh shut up, Vince."_

_They went near the mentioned area. Vincent took his guns and shoot all ofthe people._

_"Isn't this fun?" He laughed._

_Kevin kept quiet as he stayed back. He could not let Vince kill them, but he had no choice. They were 12, and if they disobey orders, they won't get food and was whipped 300 times. Kevin always get nightmares of the killed people, although he did not kill, and his red-eyed friends who tortured to death. He can't sleep, and he cries at nights._

_"Area is clear, Kev. Let's go!"_

_They went inside the village. Burning flesh and blood smell ere everywhere, and Kevin tried to not puke._

_"I hear something." Vince said. His unmatched eyes darted at a small cottage. They went in to see a male adult and a small girl._

_"So sad, but you both must die." Vincent pointed his sniper at them._

_"Wait! We... We have to kill them too?" Kevin said, stopping Vincent._

_"Superior said to sweep it clean. So..." Vincent was ready to pull the trigger._

_"VINCE, NO!"_

* * *

"Well, go ahead, Mr. Xerxes." Supported the MC. The crowd applauded.

"Okay... Please enjoy..." He said. He steadied his violin.

And the Night Sonata was played.

* * *

_I looked at the night sky_

_Wishing those days to return_

_Those past when you smile_

_Is now gone with time_

* * *

_Kevin stopped Vincent._

_"I... I won't let you kill them!" Kevin said._

_"You're mad, Kevin! We won't get food and tortured to death!" Vince shouted._

_"I... I know... But please spare them! It's only two people!"_

_"Why you..." Vincent pulled his dagger._

_"GO! SAVE YOUR LIVES!" Kevin yelled as he pulled his dagger. The man nodded and carried his daughter away._

_"I can't believe partners will fight.." Vincent said._

_"Don't be sorry if you die, Kevin."_

_"I won't... Sewer rat..."_

* * *

_I always think of your smile_

_But it's not enough to heal my heart_

_I was torn inside_

_Do you hate me that much?_

* * *

"He's good..." Oz mused. The melody filled the entire hall.

"But... What is this?" Gil asked.

"This sad feeling... The song was... Hurt..." Alice whispered.

"No." Oz said sadly.

"He was broken."

* * *

_I know I cannot get you back_

_Although I let my hand out_

_You never grasp it_

_No matter how long I wait_

* * *

_Vincent and Kevin tackled each other. Kevin did not want to kill his friend. He only dodged Vince's attacks._

_"Vince, We don't need to do this... Just let them go, and we'll go away, away from this evil organization..." Kevin said._

_"You don't understand, Kevin. I really want to kill you now!"_

_Kevin gasped as his vision went blurry and he felt a burning pain in his right eye. He screamed and fell down._

_"How do you like your eye getting ripped out, Kevin?" Vincent grinned madly to the boy under him. He looked out and saw the man is not far away._

_"You make everything hard now, don't you know?" Vincent took his sniper and aimed._

_"Vince... Please..." Kevin whimpered as blood pooled around his face. Tears and blood mixed. He did not have the strength to stop his partner now._

_"Bye bye, head." Vincent cooed and pulled the trigger._

_"NO!"_

_Too late. The man slumped down dead. The girl screamed and fell unconscious because of shock.  
_

_"You..." Kevin gritted his teeth and tackled the other boy down. He throw his to the floor and let him fell down unconscious._

* * *

_I was in pain_

_I cried_

_But you don't know do you?_

_You did not understand_

* * *

"He was hurt..." Oz whispered.

"Although we can't see it, he was crying."

"Yes, crying inside..."

Alice and Gilbert looked down. They all closed their eyes in the embrace of the sad tune.

* * *

_Hate me_

_In this lonely night_

_Hate me_

_In this sonata_

* * *

_Kevin ran to the body of the man. He was gone._

_"No... NO!" He sobbed._

_"I CAN'T SAVE HIM!" He cried. He sobbed, before he felt a warm body near it. He crept and saw a girl, about 11. He looked at her._

_"She's... She's still alive.." He said. He wiped his tears. His right eye socket ached badly. He can't use his broken eye so he hold a deep breath and pulled it out. He hissed and using a nearby cloth he tied it around his head, covering his now hollow eye socket. He carried the girl and ran down._

_After a long run he found another village. It was deserted, or maybe most of them flee because of fright._

_He went inside a house, to found a woman who looked like the girl. He was so thankful it was her mother. Miracles happen at unexpected moments._

_He told her everything, and comfort her. For a while, he stayed and eat, and she changed the cloth to a new bandage. He stayed for the night._

"And the next day, he was gone without telling me his name." Shelly said. Sharon gasped.

"So, it's Vincent who..." She growled.

* * *

_Hate me_

_Maybe it will make you feel better_

_Maybe it can make you happy_

_Although I will cry somewhere in the dark_

* * *

_'I know you won't be here, Sharon._'

Break thought silently as he kept playing.

_'I know you hate me.'_

_'And I realized I was sad for the first time.'_

_'Because, I love you.'_

* * *

_Because under this moonlit_

_Where the stars shine dimly_

_And under the dark night_

_And the soft, sad breeze_

* * *

Sharon stopped.

_"Those days when we were together."_

_"Those days when I blushed when I'm near you."_

_"And when my heart pumped faster when you're around...'_

_"Could it be possible, that I love you?"_

* * *

_There I sit and wait_

_For you to come back_

_And I will sing my night sonata_

_And dream your smiling face_

* * *

All audience applauded. They cheered as Break bowed down. Alice applauded and give a thumbs up. Oz and Gilbert applauded.

"That clown is brilliant!" Alice said as they went out from the hall.

"Yeah! Hey Alice, did you cry?" Oz asked.

"I-I didn't!" Alice sniffled.

Oz laughed. She was lying.

They looked up. It was snowing.

"Here, you'll catch a cold." Gilbert said as he put his coat around Alice.

"Oi, isn't that the Clown?" She asked as she pointed forward. They could see he was going to cross the road.

"Let's go there and congratulate him!" Oz said as they went to the direction.

Break sighed as he waited the sign to turn green. Snow. As white as his hair. Some said it was perfect for him.

He looked up. The night is cold. As cold as his song.

He looked at the sign. Bright red changed to green. He stepped forward.

Oz ran before he stopped, there was a truck speeding towards Break.

"Dear God..." Alice whispered.

"CLOWN!"

"GET AWAY XERXES!" Gil shouted.

"BREAK!" Oz yelled.

Break turned back.

His eye widened.

The truck was too near.

Alice screamed.

There was a sickening crunch.

And there was darkness.

* * *

Sharon sighed. It was 10.30 o'clock, and she can't sleep. That's so strange.

She tossed and turned. She will say sorry tomorrow. And things will be okay. She'll beat Vincent, and make him beg for death!

She kept imagining what will she do to Vincent, when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She answered after she picked it up.

"S-sharon!"

"Alice-san?" It's strange. Alice's voice is wavering.

"Sharon... Clown.. He... He..." She choked.

"Break? What happened to him?" Sharon asked. She heard a muffled cry and a 'thud' voice. Seems Alice dropped the phone.

"Alice, it's not funny! What happened?" She asked seriously.

"He-Hello, Sharon-chan?" It was Oz.

"Oz, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Sharon, it's Break... He... He got an accident... The ambulance just took him away... He was hit by a truck..." Oz explained. She could hear Alice sobbed and Gilbert's muffled voice.

"What?" She whispered.

"It seems the driver is drunk and..." Oz stopped.

"Where is he?" She asked hysterically.

"He was brought to the nearest hospital. Gil and Alice is going there. I will pick you up now. Get ready in front of your house!" He said as the connection was lost.

Sharon took her clothes and changed.

_'Please wait, Break!'_

* * *

Sharon and Oz ran down the hall. They saw Alice and Gil outside the ICU. Gil's clothes was tainted by blood. He must had tried to help the silver-haired boy before the ambulance came.

"Gil! Alice! How's Break?" Sharon asked, her eyes glossy. Gilbert sighed.

"We haven't heard anything yet." He replied. Alice kept quiet.

Suddenly the door was opened and a doctor came out. Gilbert shot up from where he sat.

"How was he?" He asked. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, But we have done anything we could... He can still survive for the next hour... But, he won't make it..."

Sharon was shocked.

"You may see him." The doctor said. They all burst in.

Sharon went in first. She gasped as she saw the silver-haired boy lay on thje bed. He was bandaged and he looks paler. His eye was closed, and he looked like in so much pain. Sharon trembled and went nearer.

"Break?" She whispered.

She was a bit thrown off as he stirred and opened his eye.

"Sharon?" He whispered.

"Oh.. Oh God... Are you okay? Was it hurt?" She asked. Break nodded.

"Break... I'm... I'm sorry... For what I've said to you... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Nee, it's not your fault Sharon..." he said. Her tears welled and pour out.

"I'm sorry..." She choked.

"Don't be sad..." break said. He took a deep breath, and with effort he caressed her wet cheeks.

"Don't cry..."

Sharon held his hand. It's warm... Still warm...

"You've saved me... But I can't do anything..." Sharon sobbed.

"Your mother has... Told you everything, huh?" Break asked. His smile was still there. Sharon nodded.

"If you want, just kill that sewer rat..." He mumbled.

"Dammit, how could you joke at these times?" Gil asked. Alice hugged him.

"Gil... Alice... Oz..." Break smiled.

"Stupid clown if you die, I will beat you up!" Alice choked. Break uttered a small laugh.

Sharon moved closer. Their hands laces each other.

"I... I..." Sharon stuttered. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you..." She smiled. Her tears kept falling.

"What a very close time to say it... Ojou-sama..." Break chuckled.

"It's been a long time since you called me that." Sharong said.

"I think I love you too..." Break said. He smiled.

It was indeed a long night.

Their laced hand broke.

The other hand went cold.

And his eye closed.

"Sayonara, Sharon... We'll meeet again... Someday..."

* * *

The soft melody was played around her. She could hear the music and their emotions. It was... Free... Just free...

Sharon stopped playing. The audience applauded in front of her. She smiled and bowed down.

"That is the concert of Sharon Reinsworth, The Swan lake!" Said the MC. The applause frenzied.

"Thank you, thank you." Sharon said.

She went behind the stage.

"What a nice concert, darling."

She turned to see her husband, Oz. He's not a short, small boy anymore. He was tall, rugged, and a handsome young man. So did Sharon. She was now a young attractive girl. He smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"Here's some flowers to congratulate you."

"Thank you, Oz." She smiled.

"Wow, Mom! That was an excellent concert!"

She looked down to see her only 5 year old son. Unlike his father and mother, his hair was silver, and his big red eyes looked at her with happiness.

"Thank you, Kevin." She said as she hugged her son. Oz carried his boy.

"When I grow up, I will be a violinist like mom!" Little Kevin said enthusiastically. Oz chuckled.

"You will be one, Little fella!" Oz said as he ruffled his son's hair. He giggled.

"Now, now you two, let's get home and prepare the christmas dinner." Sharon said. They went home.

Then, from the night sky, the first snow landed on Kevin's nose. He sneezed.

"Look! The first snow!" Kevin giggled. Sharon looked up. Yes, it was snowing.

Sharon Reinsworth Vessalius, with her husband Oz Vessalius, and their little son Kevin Xerxes Vessalius, went home on a snowy road.

* * *

_My name is Sharon Reinsworth._

_I am a famous violinist_

_I have a caring husband, and a cute son_

_I'm still alive because of a red-eyed man I loved long ago_

_Every night I dreamt about him_

_My name is Sharon Reinsworth Vessalius_

_My favorite song is_

_Night Sonata_

_By Xerxes Break_

* * *

**~.THE END.~**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! ^^**

**Well, this is the longest oneshot I've ever made. Sorry if it sucks for you... Please comment, pleaseeee?**

**And for readers out there, I bid you a Happy Christmas and Happy New Year 2010**

**Bai-Bai, Minna-san!**

**Break: *Throws you candies, presents, and Break, Sharon, Oz, Gil, Alice, Phillipe, Reo, Elly, Ada, and Isla Yura(Use it for torturing please) for you."**

**All PH chars: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!**

**(Although it was too early)**

**~Katy**


End file.
